Coco and Honey
by Toolazy2write
Summary: After a chance encounter, Coco finds herself involved with everyone's favorite goofy blonde. Is this the start of an interesting friendship, or maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first none OC RWBY story so I decided I go with a little bit of entertaining crackshipping right out of the gate. The origins of this story are better left unsaid, but I think there's a lot of room for fun here. Also we need more Coco fics so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions...if I owned it Coco would have appeared much sooner.**

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day at Beacon, or as ordinary as things get in Vale anyway. Coco had just gotten out of class and was looking to meet up Velvet, they had a group project due Monday and she wanted to get it finished early so it didn't interfere with the shopping trip she had planned for the weekend. That was when she heard the voice from around the corner. "Hey freak!" She scowled as she recognized the voice. Peaking around the corner she saw Cardin Winchester with his usual smug smirk as he approached Velvet. She could already see Velvet cowering as he waltzed up and pinched one of her ears.<p>

She wanted to do nothing more than to walk right over there and give him a piece of her mind and a taste of her designer boots, but she remembered Velvet's words. She always begged her teammates not to get involved with Team CRDL or any of the other bullies that picked on her because she knew that it wouldn't look good to have a bunch of upperclassmen picking a fight with the first year students. While she knew Velvet had a point, it didn't mean she had to like it and she was just about to say screw it and head right over there and put an end to this whole thing when another voice interrupted them. "Leave her alone Cardin."

Cardin turned back towards the voice to see a blonde boy staring him down with a look of determination. "What do you want Jaune?" He asked with a scowl, still not releasing Velvet's ears from between his thumb and forefinger.

Much to Coco's surprise the blond boy didn't back down and walked right up to Cardin and looked him in the eye. "I thought I told you not to mess with my friends." He said.

They stared each other down for a few moments before Cardin growled and released Velvet's ear. He seemed to mutter something she couldn't hear before storming off the way he came. The blonde boy then turned to Velvet and checked to see if she was okay before his Scroll went off. "Oh crap, I'm late! I'll see you around Velvet." He said before rushing down the hall, not even noticing when he passed Coco still spying on them. Coco couldn't help but chuckle when he nearly tripped rounding the corner towards the library. Once the boy was out of sight she figured it was fine for her to come out of hiding when Velvet came jogging around the corner, jumping in surprise when she saw her leader. "C-Coco, how long have you been here?" She asked meekly.

"Only for a little while." Coco replied pushing her glass back up her nose. "So who's your new friend?" She asked with a grin.

Velvet fidgeted with her ears as she contemplated what to say. "Oh, um, that was Jaune, he's leader of one of the first year teams, we have the same history class."

"Jaune, Jaune?" Coco knew she'd heard that name somewhere before. "Wait, isn't he the one with the big crush on Weiss?" She snapped her fingers at the realization remembering the heiress mention the boy's many failed attempts at wooing her when they'd run into each other while shopping in Vale.

"Yeah, that's him." Velvet said as they started heading back to their room.

"Y'know that was very nice of him to stand up for you like that." Coco mentioned offhandedly.

Despite her dark sunglasses Velvet recognized the look in her friend's eyes. "Coco, you're not going to…"

"Relax, I was just thinking about telling him how much I appreciate what he did for you, one leader to another." Coco reassured with a cocky smile.

Velvet suddenly felt very bad for Jaune.

_**A few hours and one Chemistry assignment later….**_

Coco was wandering the halls to stretch her legs. She was glad Velvet knew what they were doing or else they'd probably would have been working on that project late into the night, but now she had the whole weekend ahead of her. That's when she heard some voices.

"I'm telling you it's a good book." One voice argued, it sounded slightly familiar.

"And I'm telling you, X-Ray and Vav is not a real book." Another voice deadpanned, she recognized this one, it was Velvet's friend Blake.

"In Jaune's defense it's very well written, about as good as Ninjas of Love." Another female voice added. When she heard the name, she remembered her plans from earlier and decided there was no time like the present. She turned towards the sound of the voices and found her target. Jaune had changed out of his uniform and was now in a simple hoodie and jeans with some light armor, not much of an outfit, but she wouldn't hold it against him. Well not yet anyway. Flanking him were Blake and Pyrrha Nikos, a girl she knew only in passing. But that didn't matter, she had business to attend to. She closed the distance between them with a few purposeful strides and quickly surprised Jaune by grabbing him by his hoodie.

"Excuse me ladies, just have to borrow Jaune here for a minute, won't be long." She said before dragging the boy down the hall a ways and disappearing into one of the empty classrooms.

Pyrrha and Blake stood there a minute, utterly baffled by what just played out before them. "W-what just happened?" Pyrrha asked only to receive a confused shrug from Blake.

_**In the classroom…..**_

Coco released her vicelike grip on Jaune's hoodie as soon as they entered the room and the younger boy had to struggle to keep his balance with the sudden shift of momentum which made Coco chuckle to herself. She took a brief moment to give him a once over now, he had several things going for him, he was tall, had what appeared to be some decent muscles hiding under that baggy hoodie, and was more than a little cute. It also didn't hurt she had a thing for blondes. "Um, hey?" Jaune finally spoke up pulling her from her thoughts. "What's going on here exactly?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Coco apologized. "I'm Coco, leader of Team CFVY by the way." She said extending a hand to the confused boy.

"Uh, yeah, I know. Nice to meet ya." He said as he took her hand. She gave it a good squeeze to test him, he flinched a little before trying to match her strength.

"Great, that makes this easier." Coco said with a smile. "So I saw you stand up for Velvet earlier."

"Oh, that. That was no big deal." Jaune hurriedly said with a dismissive wave.

"No, I'm glad you did, and I want to show you my appreciation."

"You really don't have to do that." Jaune said hoping to dissuade the surprisingly intense girl.

"Listen, we're going do this okay." She said tilting her glasses down and almost daring him to try and get out of this. "Just relax and go with it." She said lightening up a little. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Alright meet me at the airship dock in about an hour, I know a nice little place in town where we can talk more."

"Fine." Jaune said accepting whatever fate she had planned for him.

"Great, it's a date." She teased before giving him a playful smack on the butt and heading out of the classroom. She found Blake and Pyrrha waiting outside the door, both jumping away a bit from where they'd been trying to listen in. "He's all yours ladies." She said jokingly before heading back to her room to grab a few things.

Jaune just stood there dumbfounded for a few moments as the girls looked at him. "So what was that all about?" Blake asked, her feline ears twitching behind her bow in curiosity.

"I have no idea." Jaune said looking up at the clock. 58 minutes to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go folks, hope you liked it and sorry it was so short. I hope to get more out for you and soon, but send your reviews and let me know what you think and share any ideas. I have a few things planned and we have to get through the wait for new RWBY episodes together.<strong>

**Til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I just want to say before we start, you guys are awesome. This story topped over a thousand views in three days and gained more follows and favs than my last three stories combined. It's thanks to that and all those great reviews that made me get this update out so quick. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions...if I owned it Nora would have way more crazy adventures as a wingman.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Team JNPR's room….<strong>_

"So let me get this straight." Ren said watching as Jaune continued to nervously pace back and forth. "You saw Cardin bullying Velvet from Team CFVY and decided to stand up to him and make him stop."

"Y-yeah."

"And Coco, her team leader found out about this and insisted on taking you out as a thank you." Ren went on grateful that Jaune had finally ceased his pacing.

"Uh-huh." The blonde nodded.

"So why is this such a big deal again?" The stoic teen asked immediately regretting his decision as Jaune seized him by the shoulder and began to shake him.

"She said it was a date! I don't know the first thing about going on a date!" Jaune shouted frantically before Ren managed to get ahold of the boy.

"I'm sure she was just kidding, she is a bit of a flirt." Ren stated plainly.

"You're right, it's probably nothing." Jaune sighed in relief. "But what if she wasn't?" Jaune asked quickly reverting back to his original nervousness as he turned to look at the clock. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Jaune gasped before running out the door.

Ren just sighed, he didn't know why Jaune insisted on coming to him with these problem. He pulled out his Scroll and began texting Pyrrha, hoping she was having better luck distracting Nora. Who knew what would happen if she got wind of something like this.

_**On the other side of the school….**_

"I'm sorry Nora, I could have sworn I heard they'd be serving pancakes in the cafeteria." Pyrrha apologized as the two slowly started making their way back to the dormitories.

"Aw that's okay Pyrrha." Nora sang as she followed her teammate. "But are you sure you're okay?"

Pyrrha stopped and looked at her bubbly friend quizzically. "What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Jaune's about to go on a date with Coco, duh." Nora stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not a date!" Pyrrha shouted already feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "Wait, how did you find out about that?" She asked wondering how her plan to distract Nora had so utterly failed.

"Yang told me." The ginger girl grinned holding up her Scroll displaying a text from the offending girl revealing Blake had told her partner as soon as she'd gotten back to their room. "But seriously, are you okay with all of this?" Nora asked taking a surprisingly serious tone.

"Like I said, it's not a real date so there's nothing to worry about." Pyrrha reiterated, but Nora easily picked up on her usual lack of conviction.

"But do you really want to take that chance? Jaune only just got over Weiss. Do you really want to risk losing out on him?" Nora pressed her friend, hoping for once the Spartan girl would draw on her competitive spirit for something other than sparring.

Pyrrha fidgeted with her fingers unsure of exactly what she wanted to do. "What do you suggest I do? It's not like I can just follow them around on their date. I mean not-date." She hurriedly corrected.

"Sure we can and I have just the plan." Nora beamed running off towards a nearby janitor's closet and disappearing inside for a moment before reappearing with a large duffle bag in hand. "I stashed this away for just this sort of emergency."

Pyrrha was already beginning to wonder just what she'd gotten herself into.

_**Outside at the Airship docks….**_

Coco waited alone for Jaune at the docks glancing over at the few other students preparing to head into Vale for the evening and occasionally checking the time on her Scroll. She never liked showing up early for things, but then again it was bad manners to be fashionably late to meet the person you invited out. It wasn't long though before her eyes caught a shock of yellow hair rushing towards her and she tried to hide her grin at how cute the boy looked all flustered. "Hey, right on time." She congratulated as he came to a stop panting heavily.

"R-really?" Jaune asked hunching over a bit as he tried to gulp down air.

"Yup, you must have really wanted to go on this date." She teased watching as Jaune's face became even more flushed.

"S-so this is a date?" He gulped nervously.

Coco just stared at him for a moment before tilting her glasses down. "Well that depends, do you want it to be?" She asked coyly enjoying watching as Jaune became more flustered and tried to stammer out an intelligible response. "Easy there honey." Coco laughed as the airship finally pulled in. "Let's just get on the ship for now okay?" She said gesturing for him to follow.

Perhaps if Coco hadn't been so absorbed in teasing Jaune and Jaune hadn't been his usual oblivious self the two of them would have noticed the pair of oddly dressed girls watching them from a little ways away. One was dressed in a familiar black and orange hoodie and jeans with a pair of sunglasses to hide her emerald eyes while the other was more noticeably dressed in a hat, full trench coat, and fake mustache that failed to match her bright ginger colored hair. The few that immediately recognized the two had decided that it was in their best interest not to question the scene and instead stay a good distance away from them on the ship.

_**One surprisingly less awkward than you would think ship ride later (but still pretty awkward, let's be real here)…**_

Coco stood over Jaune rubbing his back as he finished emptying his stomach into a thankfully close by trashcan. "You feeling okay now?" She asked already wondering if the best way to show her gratitude to someone first involved making them deathly ill.

Jaune just held up a solitary finger before heaving one last retch into the can and slowly standing himself up. "I think I'm good." He said a little woozy. "I really shouldn't have had the second helping of chicken nuggets at lunch." He groaned making Coco giggle. At this point Jaune was still able to muster an '_are you serious_' look making the older girl feel a little guilty.

"Sorry, listen I know a nice little café near here, let's go get some liquids in you." Coco suggested taking his hand and gingerly leading him out of the airship station.

Not far behind, Nora was trying to ease a somewhat distraught Pyrrha while trying to keep pace behind the two. "I knew I forgot to remind him to take his airsickness medicine." Pyrrha said more guiltily than necessary.

"It's okay Pyrrah." Nora reassured hoping that perhaps this whole event had dissuaded Coco from any romantic ideas involving their loveable goofball of a leader.

Thankfully for Jaune it wasn't a long walk to the café Coco had in mind. The café itself was a trendy little place, it wasn't the kind of place he could really see himself going to normally, but it was still fairly nice. Coco led him over to a table and told him to just relax and she would order for them before heading to the counter.

Pyrrha and Nora had found a secluded table not far from them to watch, but Pyrrha was having a harder time than she anticipated watching over her partner. She was finding it increasingly distracting just how much the hoodie she was wearing smelled like its owner. Nora on the other hand was intently watching Coco at the counter until her Scroll went off. She quickly pulled it out to find a text from Ren. "_Where are you guys?_" Nora cursed herself, she'd forgot to come up with an excuse for Ren. "_Oh you know, just off doing girl stuff. Y'know women, am I right?_" She quickly typed back hoping she'd convinced her silent friend. It didn't take long for him to respond back. "_You're spying on Jaune right now aren't you?_" Nora panicked a little as she began typing another reply. "_Pssssh, what makes you say that?" _Again it barely took a minute for Ren to respond back. "_Then why is your skulking coat not in the closet?_" She knew they'd been found out so she just grinned as she sent her last text before turning off her Scroll. "_Like I said, girl stuff._"

Coco returned to the table with their drinks, passing one to Jaune who'd finally seemed to be looking a little better. "I got you a tea, I thought that would be easier on your stomach than a coffee." She explained taking the seat across from him. Jaune thanked her and quickly took a big gulp of the tea, failing to really enjoy its soothing flavor. "Sorry, I really did just want to bring you out somewhere nice and thank you for what you did for Velvet."

"It's fine, but that really wasn't a big deal." Jaune said taking another sip.

"You're wrong." Coco insisted looking down at her coffee. "I love her, but that girl needs to learn to stand up for herself. I've tried to tell her that, but she's just too nice."

"Is that why you never did anything about the bullies?" Jaune asked her without even thinking.

Coco just gave a little laugh. "Kinda, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Still there's a part of me that hoped she'd realize she's a lot stronger than she thinks she is and stand up to those jerks." Jaune couldn't help but think about how much she reminded him of Pyrrha right there. "But enough about all that, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"About me?" Jaune parroted surprised by the sudden interest.

"Yeah. I know we're not in the same year, but I'm a little surprised I haven't really seen you around school." She smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

Jaune was surprised, no one had shown any real interest in him outside of his team and Ruby since he came to Beacon. So he did what she asked and began telling her about himself and his time at Beacon. This went on for a little while and Jaune thankfully only managed to embarrass himself a few times.

"A chicken!" Coco managed to get out between fits of hysteric laughter. "She hit you with a chicken?"

"Hey, have you ever been hit by a fully cooked ten pound bird?" Jaune tried to defend.

"Okay, you have me there." Coco admitted, finding Jaune to be a somewhat charming in his own awkward little way. "So are you dating anyone?" She asked casually.

Jaune nearly did a full spit take of his little remaining tea. "Wh-what?" He stammered trying not to choke.

"I was just wondering." Coco said offhandedly. "I hear you have a thing for Weiss."

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I did, but I kinda decided to move on."

"Really?" Coco asked already becoming more interested. "Do you already have someone special in mind?"

"Um, well maybe. Kinda." Jaune said still not sure about how he felt for a certain redhead. "It's a little complicated I guess. Why are you so interested?" Jaune asked hoping to steer the conversation away from this topic gradually.

Coco grinned nonchalantly. "Just curious, I just thought it was a little weird a guy like you didn't already have a girlfriend."

"Wh-what, what makes you say that?" Jaune was taken aback by just how casually she dropped that idea on him.

"Well you're nice, funny, and kind of cute." Coco riddled off while counting on her fingers and reveling at how much she was making the boy blush. "If you ask me you're only real problem is your confidence."

"Um, yeah, that really didn't work out so well for me when I tried." Jaune admitted remembering back to when he introduced himself to Weiss and Pyrrha just before the initiation.

"Then it sounds like you just need a little help." Coco grinned as an idea began to form in her head.

"You think so?" Jaune asked filling up with a little bit of hope.

"Sure, you know I wouldn't mind giving you a few pointers." She offered.

"Really, that would be great." Jaune said failing to hide his excitement at the idea.

"Then it's settled." Coco grinned before looking at her Scroll. "Wow, we should really start heading back, but y'know we have the day off tomorrow so how about we meet up and have your first lesson then?"

Jaune took a minute to think things over, he didn't really have any plans aside from the usual training session with Pyrrha the next evening. "Sure, that sounds good." He said as they started heading for the door.

"Alright then we're all set." Coco grinned, spying a familiar pair of redheads watching them as they made their way out.

Pyrrha nervously looked to Nora hoping she just imagine the glance Coco had sent their way. "Could you hear anything they were saying?" She whispered despite their targets having already left.

"No." Nora sighed, neglecting to admit she'd gotten bored halfway through their little mission and began imagining funny dialogue to replace what she couldn't hear.

"She seemed really happy and Jaune seemed kind of excited." Pyrrha noted fidgeting a little in her seat. "Is that a good or bad sign?" Nora didn't want to worry her friend any more than she had to so she just gave her wordless shrug.

The trip back to Beacon was a far smoother ride and Jaune was thankfully able to keep down the contents of his stomach. Coco spent the trip making sure Jaune was okay with the ride and sneaking peeks at his two teammates as they tried to be inconspicuous. Once they got off the ship Coco took the liberty of giving Jaune one last once over which he insisted she really didn't have to do. "Alright, meet me here tomorrow at 11 and we'll get started on the new and improved Jaune Arc." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"11, got it." Jaune repeated with a cute little smile.

"It's a date." Coco said before giving Jaune yet another slap on the butt for the day before heading towards the dorms. She also made a note that she saw his partner jump a little when she caught that while watching from afar and had to stifle a giggle. Tomorrow was looking like it would be a real fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plot thickens, will Pyrrha be able to muster up the courage to make a move before Coco, will Jaune be able to survive whatever plans Coco has in store for him, and can Coco make a ladies man out of everyone's favorite dopey blonde before his goofy charm gets the better of her? Tune in next time to find out!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this, if so please review and tell me what you think (the more you review the better your chances are for a quicker update)**

**Also if you have any ideas or requests for what should come next or characters you want to see pop up let me know, I'm a nice guy and like creative input. I still have a few ideas left, but a few more never hurt anyone wink-wink-nudge-nudge ;)**

**Also if you enjoyed this, check out my other RWBY fics, always looking for more fans (yes this is a shameless plug, I am well aware)**

**Til next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, long time no see. Let me just start by saying that...**

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR ME TO PUT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Between Finals, the holidays, looking for a new job, and the never unshrinking stack of Gundam models I still have to build I just could not find the time or energy to just sit down and work on the chapters for three different stories I had to write. I wouldn't be lying if I said it wasn't with a heavy sense of guilt that I powered through 99% of this chapter in the last two days.**

**But through it all you guys have been awesome and watching the reviews, favs, follows, and views all just keep coming is what helped keep me thinking about this story. **

**So without further delay here's Coco and Honey chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...If I owned it we would have had an episode about Jaune's seven sister or a scared and awkward Dove by now.**

* * *

><p>It was a bustling Saturday morning, the excitement of the students for their upcoming weekend plans could be felt throughout the school. Team RWBY and JNPR's table was no exception to this energy as they joined each other for a late morning breakfast. Even now Nora was making quick work of an impressively tall stack of pancakes while the rest of her team worked on their more normally sized breakfasts. Well all except for their leader, Jaune was finding it hard to concentrate on his meal with a certain blonde sitting across the table smirking at him. Everyone knew that when Yang got that look in her eyes that no good would come of it. Jaune just hoped that if he finished his cereal fast enough he could get away before whatever she had planned. "Soooo, Vomit boy." Yang drawled making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I hear you had yourself a hot date last night." Jaune nearly choked on his cereal at Yang's declaration. Yang's grin grew impossibly wider as she continued. "And here I thought you'd still be getting over our little Ice queen."<p>

"Hey!" The heiress complained only to be ignored by her teammate as she focused on the blonde knight.

"But here you are getting girls to ask you out, and older women no less, you dog you." Yang chuckled playfully gesturing at Jaune.

With a few helpful pats on the back from Pyrrha, Jaune was finally able to clear enough cereal from his breath way to respond. "It wasn't a date!" He cried noticing that his protest had an oddly feminine echo and turned to see Pyrrha scratching the back of her head and blushing a little bit from trying to answer for her leader. Thankfully for the amazon Wiess had decided to put in her two cents on the matter.

"Of course it wasn't a date." She declared confidently surprising Juane that Weiss would actually come to his defense. "Coco has far better taste." She stated flatly deflating the young knight a little.

Jaune sighed as Ruby chastised her partner for her remark. Between Yang and Weiss he was beginning to lose his appetite when an alarm went off on his Scroll. He pulled it out and silenced it before grabbing his tray and standing up from the table. "Jaune? Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked more than a little curious.

"Oh, I just have some, uh, stuff to take care of in town. I should be back later." Jaune said before bidding his goodbyes to the rest and heading out of the cafeteria.

Pyrrha watched more than a little wistfully as her blonde partner took his leave. She unaware that she'd become Yang's newest target.

"So Pyrrha, how do you feel about this whole thing with Coco?" Yang asked in a less teasing tone.

"There's nothing to talk about, they just went out for a little coffee." Pyrrha said trying to muster her confidence despite a sense of doubt that had been nagging at her since the night before.

"Yeah sure, just coffee." Yang repeated casting a knowing look to Blake who seemed content to hide behind her book. "And what if it wasn't just coffee? Are you sure you're fine with him getting close to someone like Coco?"

"That's what I said!" Nora cried shooting up from her seat, mouth still full of pancakes.

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing, are you just sit there while some other girl makes a play at your man?" Yang challenged making the Spartan jump in her seat.

"B-but he's not, I mean we're not, I mean I'd like…" Pyrrha tried to explain but only became more flustered as she went on prompting Blake to finally step in.

"I think what Yang means is, why don't you just tell Jaune how feel." She said putting down her book. "I mean it's not like it's one of Beacon's best kept secrets?"

Pyrrha sighed and put her head in her hand. "It's not like I haven't tried. It just never really goes as planned, the mood isn't right or something goes wrong, the closest I've been able to get was on the night of the dance."

"Sounds like you could use so help." Yang said with a glint in her violet eyes. "I can give you a few pointers."

"We could all help!" Ruby cheered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know I could always just ask Jaune how he feels. He seems to value my opinion on this stuff….for some reason." Ren chimed in.

"No Ren that's fine, I think us girls have got this one under control." Ruby dismissed already coming up with plans in her head.

"Really everyone, I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure this is all just nothing." Pyrrha defended hoping to calm everyone down and get the focus off her infatuation with Jaune. That's when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Here, let's ask Velvet." Pyrrha quickly waved the Faunus girl over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Velvet greeted a little surprised to have all eyes from both teams focused on her.

"Not much, we were just wondering…" Blake began.

"Does Coco have a thing for little ole' Jaune?" Yang blurted out interrupting her partner.

The rabbit girl was a little taken aback by the sudden question and began to laugh a little nervously. "I don't think so, I mean she hasn't said anything about that to me."

Pyrrha sighed in relief as she turned back to the rest of the table, it felt like a great weight had been lift from her shoulders. "Huh, well I guess you were right Pyrrha." Yang conceded as Velvet took a seat and joined the group. "Heh, looks like all the members of Jaune's fanclub are sitting right here." She joked.

"All but one." An unfamiliar voice commented. The table went quiet as they all turned to find Dove Bronzewing of Team CRDL passing by with tray in hand, foregoing his usual armor for a tan tracksuit. He chuckled to himself as he headed for an empty table, that is until he felt Yang seized him by the back of his collar. "Hey! What's the…big…idea?" Dove turned to find a very serious look in the blonde brawler's eyes and nearly all the girl's at her table eyes boring into him with varying intensities.

"Care to explain what you just said?" Yang asked politely as she tightened her iron grip.

"Hey, c'mon, take it easy." Dove pleaded feeling himself start to break into a cold sweat. "I just meant I saw him meeting up with that Coco chick down by the airship platforms. I didn't mean nothing by it."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha challenged forcefully unconsciously rising from her seat.

"Hey I know what I saw." The squinty eyed boy defended making Nora stifle a giggle.

The table fell silent as a new tension set in. All eyes turned towards Pyrrha as a determined look came over the young Spartan. "I think I'll take you girls up on your offer after all." Ruby cheered and Ren carefully weighed the merits of texting Jaune a warning of what was to come, but ultimately decided against it if only for his own safety.

"S-so can I go now?" Dove cautiously asked hoping to find comfort in his waffles.

_**In Vale…**_

Coco was already having a good feeling about today. Her blonde charge had been right on time and after a little good natured teasing they'd boarded the airship without any trouble. Coco was pleased Jaune had managed to reign in his airsickness making the trip far more enjoyable. He hadn't tried to pry into what she had planned for their first little confidence building session and that was good, she wanted to keep what she had in store a surprise.

She led him down Main Street towards the shopping district until she found what she was looking for. A nice cozy little shop that specialized in men's apparel that a friend of hers owned. She quickly pulled him inside and waved a hello to the tired looking clerk behind the counter and headed for a couple racks. "Um, Coco?" Jaune finally piped up.

"Yeah Honey?" She smiled a little as he blushed at her little nickname for him.

"What are we doing here exactly?" He asked making a broad gesture to the store in general.

"I'm glad you asked." Coco declared tilting her glasses down. "Lesson one, clothes do make the man." She punctuated her point by tossing him a shirt. "First step to building up your new image is to get you a new wardrobe." She said moving to another rack and flipping through some pants.

"But what's wrong with my clothes now?" Jaune didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he dressed, sure it didn't have much in the way of diversity, but he didn't think it was that bad.

Coco poked her head out from behind the rack and cast him a deadpan look. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked coldly.

"N-no ma'am." Jaune squeaked.

"That's a good boy, now you stay there while I throw a few outfits together for you to try on." Coco said in a much cheerier tone before heading off to look through several more racks.

Jaune sighed and decided to kill sometime and look around while he waited. "Jaune? Is that you?" A voice called from behind him making him jump.

"N-neptune….hi….what are you doing here?" Jaune asked surprised to see the N in Team SSSN.

"Just picking up a few things." Neptune held up a few shirts that seemed to match his unique sense of style. "But I didn't expect to see you here, you always struck me as a Rooster Wear kinda guy."

"Oh you know…I thought I would…try new things?" Jaune wished he was much better at lying right now. Though it wouldn't have done him much good.

"Hey Jaune, what size waist are you?" Coco called popping up from one of the racks near the back of the store.

"34 Coco!" Jaune called back before turning to Neptune. "Hey, Neptune how about we talk over here?" Jaune didn't wait for a reply before grabbing Neptune and pulling him to another corner of the store. Once he was sure they had their privacy Jaune released his grip on the blue-haired intellectual. "So, um, yeah…"

"Jaune, was that the girl from the Grimm invasion?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"The scary one with the crazy purse gun?"

"Uh-huh."

Neptune paused for a minute, looking at Jaune, then over to Coco, then back to Jaune before flashing the knight a smile and a thumbs up. "Way to go man."

"Thanks…Wait, no! That's why I pulled you over here." Jaune tried to explain while attempting to find the right mix between whispering and yelling. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really?" Neptune asked giving him a confused look. "Because it looks to me like you two are on a shopping date."

"I know, but that's not what this is." Jaune whispered frantically before taking a breath to calm himself. "Listen, remember how you said you put a lot of work into trying to be cool."

"H-hey man, not so loud." It was Neptune's turn to whisper yell.

"Well I'm trying to become more confident okay. And Coco over there is helping me out." Jaune finally explained. "But please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What? Why?" Neptune looked even more confused now.

"Because it would look lame if the leader of Team JNPR needed help acting like all the other leaders in school….and maybe, hypothetically, I might also be doing this for a girl." Jaune finished just above a mumble but Neptune was able to figure everything out.

"I gotcha, your secret's safe with me." Neptune said confidently. "I won't tell anybody."

"Not even Sun." Jaune said pointedly.

"What? Why can't I tell Sun?"

"Because if you tell Sun, he'll definitely tell Blake, and you know what will happen then." Jaune explained.

"Fine I promise I won't tell anyone, even Sun." Neptune pledged to the knight.

"Thanks dude." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm just gonna pay for these and split before things get any more complicated." Neptune said gesturing towards the register. "Hit me up later and tell me how this all goes."

Jaune bid his friend goodbye before heading back to where Coco was waiting for him with several outfits' worth of clothes under each arm. "There you are, I was starting to think you were embarrassed to be seen with me." She said gesturing over to where Neptune was finishing up his purchase.

"Wh-what? No. I just ran into a friend and we got caught up talking." Jaune hurriedly tried to explain afraid he'd already offended his temperamental teacher.

Coco just grinned and looked down her glasses at him. "Easy Honey, I'm just teasing you." She said watching Jaune visibly relax after she said this. "But a little advice about girls, we don't like to be kept waiting." She lectured before motioning for her to follow her towards the changing room. "So tell me, does your friend dress like a pop-star on purpose or is that just a natural thing for him?"

_**Outside the store…..**_

Neptune was lost in thought. When he'd gone into town he really didn't expect something like this to happen. But this wasn't a big deal. All he had to do was keep this all a secret from one of his best friends and by extension his kinda sorta girlfriend and her hot gossip loving partner. He could totally do this….right?

_**Later on….**_

Jaune had to hand it to Coco, she knew what she was talking about when it came to clothes even if she did get a little, let's call it intense, about it. After a little over an hour he'd managed to pick out a couple of nice flannel and button up shirts as well as several pairs of new jeans much nicer than his the kind he usually wore and he'd only managed to embarrass himself a little when Coco decided to ask why'd he'd labeled the bottoms of his shoes left and right. He also learned Coco had a very liberal sense of personal space and physical contact as evident by her constant butt pats. Honestly if she kept this up he was sure he'd find a hand print next time he went to shower.

On the other hand, Coco's estimation of Jaune was rising at a surprising rate. She was surprised how easily he accepted her dragging him on one of her shopping trip under the guise that "Any girl would love a guy who they could take shopping without complaining," but in her defense she'd already planned out this trip and didn't see any harm in bringing the young knight with her. Also Jaune had a more than a few surprises in him she'd discovered when they'd gone into their first shop. She'd decided to ask his opinion on when deciding what pair of pants would go best with a top she was eyeing. Jaune seemed to take this very seriously as he thoughtfully examine both pairs. Coco thought it was kind of cute how hard he was trying before something caught his eye and he quickly ran off and returned with another pair of pants. "Honestly I think this would look way better with that top." Jaune said innocently handing her the pants.

And what was scary was he was right, they were much cuter than what she picked out. She eyed Jaune cautiously. "Alright blondy, what gives?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, do you expect me to believe that someone with your fashion sense is this good at picking out clothes?" Coco held up the pants in question and waved them around accusatorially.

"Hey now." Jaune spoke up surprising her. "I just like to dress in what's comfortable, but for your information I have seven sisters who always liked to drag me along shopping so I'm used to having girls asking my opinion on clothes."

Coco was silent for a second as she processed what she'd just been told. Actually looking back on it now if she was honest she would have checked herself for drool. This was not something that happened, she didn't meet guys who knew things about women's fashion, well not ones who were into girls at least. She would be lying if she didn't admit it that that had helped raise her opinion of Jaune.

That being said as the day went on Coco got to know Jaune a little better and she started to wonder something. How was it Jaune was so bad with girls? Sure he was goofy, more than a little clumsy, and sometimes painfully awkward if half of the stories she'd heard from Weiss were true, but he had just as many good qualities. Her best guess was that he'd been given a lot of bad advice over the years and judging from a few of the stories he'd told her most of it came from his dad or his sisters all giving him conflicting advice. But Coco was confident she could set the younger boy straight and if it proved harder than she thought, well Coco always did love a good challenge.

Finally the pair managed to make their way back to Beacon and Coco was able to lead the stumbling boy through the dorms without toppling the carefully stacked mountain of boxes and bags in his arms. Coco briefly considered asking Yatsuhashi to give Jaune a few pointers on how to carry her things, if he was having this much trouble with a light days shopping she wasn't sure he'd survive one of the days she really got into a spending mood. But she decided that that was an idea for another time. Once they'd finally reached Team CFVY's dorm Coco kicked in the door startling Jaune and Velvet who was sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hey babe, where are the boys?" Coco asked looking around the room.

"O-oh, they decided to get in some early training tonight." Velvet explained watching as Jaune nearly dropped all Coco's boxes and bags.

"Crap that's right I have to meet Pyrrha in half an hour!" Jaune exclaimed checking the time on his Scroll. "Thanks for your help today Coco." He said as he quickly fished out his two bags of clothes from under the mountain of Coco's and headed for the door.

"No problem Honey, I'll be in touch." She called waving goodbye as the knight began running back towards his own dorm. Once he was out of sight Coco closed the door and began unpacking her purchases and trying to think of how she going to fit these clothes in the ridiculously small closet Beacon gave them. That was when Velvet decided to pipe up.

"So you went out with Jaune today?"

"Yeah, he helped me do a little shopping." Coco replied noticing that something felt off about her teammate's tone. "Why do you ask?"

Velvet tried to hide behind her book, she wasn't sure it was her place to say, but she also knew better than to try and hide something from her leader. "Oh, it's just I ran into Team RWBY and JNPR today and they were wondering if you maybe had a thing for him." Velvet seemed to be picking her words very carefully. "They seemed pretty interested is all."

Coco wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but grin. "Oh really?" She asked glancing at her Scroll as she thumbed through her contacts list for the number she'd gotten earlier that day. "That is interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? I hope so because honestly it feels like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that this one is done. Now there may be a break between this and the next chapter.<strong>

**BUT NOT ONE AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE I SWEAR.**

**But to be real with you guys this fic is a bit of exploring new ground for me, I'm reading several Jaune centered shipping stories right now just looking for inspiration and getting the feel for each character so bear with me. If you want to see anything in particular happen or have a request for a character to show up or some whacky idea let me know, I like to think that new ideas help make stories like this more fun for everyone.**

**The only characters I won't use are the Rest of Sun and Neptune's team or Cinder and the gang for obvious reasons. Everyone else is fair game, EVEN THE TEACHERS!**

**But if you REALLY want to have a NEW CHAPTER come out more often BE SURE TO REVIEW and maybe check out and Review my other RWBY stories (Honestly the best way to keep me focused and writing is to casually stroke my ego like I'm a disgruntled housecat, yeah, it's sad I know, but I crave validation and attention)**

**Well til next time everyone**


End file.
